


Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui croit y voir

by Eilisande



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Communauté : obscur échange, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Chirrut et Baze, c’est une histoire qui remonte à leur jeunesse. Ils sont ensemble depuis tellement longtemps qu’ils ne ressentent plus le besoin de le crier sur les toits. Alors quand les autres membres de Rogue One n’ont pas l’air de comprendre qu’ils sont quand même un peu beaucoup mariés… Et bien ça amuse Chirrut et ça désespère Baze. Mais ce n’est pas bien étonnant. Après tout, si Cassian, Jyn et Bodhi étaient en phase avec leurs sentiments, ça se saurait !





	Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que celui qui croit y voir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shono_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shono_hime).



Les premières fois que Baze et Chirrut sont pris pour de simples frères d'armes, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Après tout, ils sont sur le point d'être capturés par les partisans de Saw, de mourir dans la destruction de Jedha ou de partir en mission suicide sur Scarif.

La première fois que cela arrive après Scarif, ils ne remarquent rien non plus. Les survivants de Rogue One sont réunis à l'infirmerie de la base de Yavin IV et regardent avec appréhension un infirmier enlever les bandages qui recouvrent le visage de Baze. Le résultat n'est pas beau à voir. Les éclats de shrapnel qui l'ont atteint lui ont laissé en souvenir un visage couturé de cicatrices de toutes les tailles et de toutes les formes. Il a perdu un œil et son sourire s'étire jusqu'à l'oreille gauche. Il n'a jamais eu un visage rassurant mais il est désormais proprement terrifiant. Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi et K2 ont été soldats, résistants, criminels. Ils ont vu de nombreuses blessures mais ne peuvent retenir un gémissement de compassion. Assis à côté de Baze, une main sur son épaule, Chirrut reste impassible. 

-Pour ma part, commente-t-il, je te trouve toujours aussi beau. 

-Je n'ai jamais été beau, rétorque-t-il en contemplant son reflet dans le miroir qu'on lui tend.

Chirrut fait une grimace exagérément outré. 

-On m'aurais donc menti ? J'ai gâché trente ans de ma vie auprès d'un homme qui dépare à côté de moi ? 

-Si quelqu'un s'est fait avoir, c'est moi. Qui eut cru que tu deviendrais encore plus invivable sur tes vieux jours ?

Ce sont des plaisanteries de vieux couple, mais pas un de leurs camarades ne s'en aperçoit. Ils se contentent de sourire, amusés par leur amitié et leurs répliques incisives. 

-Vous vous connaissez depuis trente ans ?

-Non, nous nous supportons l'un l'autre depuis trente ans, clarifie Chirrut. Nous nous connaissons depuis quarante sept ans. 

Son explication ne clarifie rien du tout. K2 s'est désintéressé de la conversation. Quand à Casisan, Bodhi et Jyn, ils froncent les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre la plaisanterie. Puis l'infirmier pose une question et la conversation est oubliée au profil de questions plus importantes. 

 

La fois suivante, Chirrut réalise ce qui se passe. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'éclate pas de rire, c'est qu'il doit faire attention à ses côtes fracturées. 

Ils sont toujours à l'infirmerie quand cela se produit. Rogue One y a passé un total de deux semaines et les docteurs sont enfin assez satisfaits pour les laisser sortir. Bien sûr, ils insistent pour leur réciter la panoplie complète des recommandations d'usage. Continuez bien à prendre vos médicaments. Changez les bandages tous les jours. Revenez au moindre signe d'infection. Et surtout, surtout, évitez tout mouvement trop acrobatique ou risquant de rouvrir vos blessures. Les efforts physiques sont à prohiber. 

-Répétez-ça un peu plus fort pour Baze, susurre Chirrut. Il est intenable après ses sorties d’hôpital et je sais qu'il va essayer de m'épuiser. 

Baze manque de s'étouffer tellement il est outré. 

-Ce qu'il ne fait pas entendre ! C'est toi qui essaie toujours d'enchaîner les acrobaties. Je n'ai plus l'endurance de nos vingt ans. 

-A ta place je ne dénigrerais pas autant ton endurance. Tes performances étaient encore parfaitement satisfaisantes les dernières fois. 

Une des infirmières manque de s'étouffer et doit s'éclipser en toussant désespérément. Les deux autres sont rouges écrevisses, mais les allusions passent tellement au-dessus des têtes de leurs coéquipiers qu'elles volent dans la stratosphère. 

Cassian fronce les sourcils. 

-Je comprend l'importance de l’entraînement, dit-il d'un ton sévère pour être sûr d'être bien compris par Chirrut, mais ils ont raison. Se rétablir complètement est plus important que de d’essayer d'en faire trop et trop vite. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons tous maîtriser nos désirs. 

Chirrut apprécie le double sens en connaisseur. Celui-là est d'autant meilleur qu'il est visiblement involontaire. 

-Celui-là n'a aucune maîtrise, grommelle Baze sans avoir remarqué l'aveuglement de ses camarades.

Chirrut, lui, l'a parfaitement remarqué. Il retient son rire et décide de les laisser faire. Il pourrait être amusant de voir combien d'allusions il leur faudra pour réaliser la vérité. 

 

La troisième fois, l'aveuglement de l'équipe est si évident que Baze ne peut plus ne pas s'en apercevoir. Rogue One a été libéré de l'infirmerie en fin de matinée. Le reste de la journée, ils se sont familiarisés avec la base où l'Alliance rebelle vient de s'installer. Cassian y est fort heureusement venu quelques fois au moment de son installation et les guide à travers le labyrinthe de couloirs et de salles de réunion. Leurs blessures les fatiguent cependant vite et très tôt il propose de les guider vers leurs nouvelles chambres pour qu'ils se posent. Sa proposition est saluée par des gémissements de soulagement, même chez les plus jeunes de l'équipe. 

-La base n'était pas prévue pour autant de personnes, explique Cassian tout en les dirigeant vers leurs chambres. On n'avait pas envisagé être obligé de quitter Yavin IV aussi vite après s'y être installés. Jusqu'à ce que l'on ait creusé ou construit d'autres abris, il faudra nous serrer un peu. Je n'ai pu nous obtenir que deux chambres et l'une d'elle était prévue pour un couple d'officier. Je déteste demander cela mais... Baze et Chirrut, cela vous dérangerait de partager un lit ?

Baze est tellement stupéfait qu'il se fige sur place et Bodhi manque de lui rentrer dedans. 

-Je vous demande pardon ? 

-Je ne voudrais pas vous choquer, s'excuse Cassian. C'est juste que je ne me vois pas imposer à Jyn de partager son lit avec un d'entre nous et que comme vous êtes amis de longue date...Je ne connais pas assez votre ordre pour savoir si je vous propose quelque chose d'inenvisageable, désolé. 

-Voyons Baze, cesses d'être aussi pudibond, l'admoneste Chirrut avant de se retourner vers Cassian. On pourrait croire qu'avoir quitté l'ordre et s'être fait mercenaire l'aurait guéri de ce problème, mais non. Je pense que nous devrions parvenir à partager un lit, inutile de vous en faire. C'est cette chambre ?

Il est obligé de pousser un Baze aux yeux exorbités dans la chambre et ferme avec précautions la porte avant de s'accorder un fou rire. Tant pis si ses côtes en souffrent. 

-Ils ne peuvent quand même pas croire..., se désespère Baze. Enfin, nous n'avons jamais été discrets dans nos affections ! La mère supérieure nous as convoqué à douze ans pour nous éduquer sur la question parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'empêcher l'inévitable. Je ne parviendrais jamais à oublier cette humiliation...

-Il faut croire que nous sommes devenus plus discrets avec les années à défaut de devenir plus sages. 

-C'est pire que ça, ils ont laissé passer chacune de tes propositions indécentes. Et Andor se prétend espion ? 

-Je pense surtout qu'ils sont très, très préoccupés par leurs propres soucis personnels au point d'être aveugles au reste.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! ''Je ne me vois pas imposer à Jyn de partager son lit''... La petite lui aurait dit vingt fois oui s'il avait proposé !

-Et bien si le lit grince et que les murs sont fins ils comprendront très vite. Qu'en dit-tu ?

Baze ne peut résister au petit sourire indécent de Chirrut et le rejoint sur le lit. Celui-ci grince à souhait. Les murs doivent être plus épais qu'ils ne le croyaient car personne ne leur fait la moindre remarque. Baze et Chirrut sont trop fatigués pour penser à rectifier l'erreur de leurs camarades. 

 

Les fois suivantes, chaque fois que Baze ouvre la bouche pour expliquer à Jyn, Cassian, Bodhi ou K2 qu'ils sont mariés depuis trente ans, que les mots ''amis'' et ''frères d'armes'' leur conviennent si peu que s'en est presque comique, le bâton de Chirrut atterrit systématiquement et violemment sur son pied. 

-Laisse les faire, murmure-t-il. Ils m'amusent.

Comme si Baze pouvait résister à la moindre demande de son époux. Les jours suivants, il laisse Chirrut l'entraîner dans des coins discrets de la base pour l'embrasser. Ils ont toujours vécu parmi des gens qui savent qu'ils sont ensemble. Baze doit en convenir, le goût du secret que cultive soudain Chirrut épice leur relation et rend ce dernier encore plus inventif. 

Une fois, ils sont surpris par Bodhi qui pénètre juste derrière eux dans une réserve. Ils se sentent soudain ridicules avec leur petit jeu. Heureusement, ils sont encore tout à fait décents et se tiennent simplement très près l'un de l'autre. Le pilote les regarde avec un air étonné presque comique. 

-Que faites-vous là ?, demande-t-il. C'est une réserve de pièces d'X-wings.

-Je savais bien que nous étions perdus, s'exclame joyeusement Chirrut.

-Oh. Où cherchiez-vous à aller ? 

-Je cherchais quelque chose à manger. 

Le double sens est tellement énorme, même pour Chirrut, que Baze laisse s'échapper un gémissement d'horreur. Chirrut lui fait la grâce de parâtre un tout petit peu honteux. Bodhi, bien sûr, ne remarque rien et leur indique le chemin de la cafeteria. Après cela, ils gardent leurs étreintes pour l'intimité de la chambre et prennent bien garde à fermer celle-ci à clé. Ils sont trop vieux pour se faire surprendre comme de jeunes amants. Le fait que Bodhi ait failli leur faire faire un arrêt cardiaque y est aussi pour quelque chose. 

 

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'ils profitent d'un verre tardif à la cantina de la base, Jyn s'écroule à côté d'eux, l'air excédé. 

-Tout va bien petite sœur ?, s'inquiète Baze. 

-Oui. Non. C'est Cassian. 

-Raconte.

-C'est juste que... J'aimerais comprendre où nous en sommes l'un envers l'autre. J'ai l'impression que dès que l'un de nous deux essaye de faire un pas en avant, l'autre recule. Si je m'approche il me fuit. Si c'est lui qui tente quelque chose, c'est tout juste si je n'essaie pas de le mordre. 

Oh, que tout cela les renvoie loin... Jusque dans un jardin clos au centre du monastère où deux enfants se repoussaient car effrayés par leurs sentiments. Sous la table, les doigts de Baze et Chirrut se frôlent et s'enlacent. Ils sourient doucement puis Chirrut reporte son attention sur Jyn. 

-Vous êtes tous deux deux fortes personnalités. Et à cause de votre histoire vous ne savez pas comment vous faire confiance pour construire quelque chose ensemble. 

-Je sais tout ça, soupire Jyn en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je vois parfaitement où est le problème, mais pas comment le résoudre. 

La scène leur est de plus en plus familière. Baze et Chirrut revoient l'époque où, devenus adultes, ils méditaient côte à côte dans ce même jardin où ils s'étaient disputés enfants. Très souvent leur méditation était interrompue par l'arrivée plus ou moins discrète d'un garçon ou d'une fille à l'air gêné. D'abord les jeunes gens louvoyaient autour du sujet puis finissaient par les presser de questions ou par leur raconter leurs peines. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes étaient devenus adultes et les enfants et adolescents du temple se tournaient vers eux pour comprendre leurs émois naissants. Avec les années, ils étaient devenus les confidents de toute une génération de jeunes moines et moniales. Jyn n'est pas la première à venir chercher leur sagesse et leur expérience, loin de là. 

-Jyn, commence Baze avant d'être aussitôt interrompu par le rire gêné de Jyn. 

-Pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça. Je ne devrais pas pas vous ennuyer avec nos histoires. Je sais que c'est à des parsecs de votre expérience. Profitez bien de votre soirée.

Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de protester, Jyn a vidé son verre et est partie. Exaspéré, Baze se tourne vers Chirrut. 

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute. Tu aurais dû me laisser leur dire la vérité il y a des jours. 

-Si j'avais su, bien sûr que je le leur aurait dit, proteste Chirrut, vexé lui aussi. Mais à quel genre d'ordre croient-ils que nous appartenions ? 

-A force de te voir te comporter comme un jedi, ils ont fini par croire que tu en es un. Heureusement que les Gardiens n'étaient pas aussi coincés que ceux-là. 

-J'aurais fais un très mauvais jedi. 

-Tu aurais été chassé de l'ordre avant même de devenir padawan si tu t'étais comporté avec leurs novices comme avec moi, ricane Baze. Un tel libertinage ne leur aurait pas plu.

-Tu n'étais pas en reste, rétorque Chirrut en l'embrassant. 

-Vous devriez arrêter de boire, les interrompt la voix métallique de K2-SO qui passe derrière eux. L'alcool fait faire des choses stupides aux humains. C'est répugnant et je n'ai rien vu. 

Il s'en va sans demander son reste. Baze ricane, Chirrut rit et ils se concentrent à nouveau sur leurs boissons. 

 

Une semaine plus tard, c'est au tour de Cassian de remettre en cause leurs compétences de conseillers amoureux. Lui et Bodhi sont occupés à effectuer des ajustements sur le vaisseau de leur prochaine mission. A leurs côtés, Baze s'occupe à nettoyer ses armes. Chirrut profite simplement des derniers rayons de soleil.

-On n'avance pas, se plaint Cassian à Bodhi, et c'est de ma faute. On a passé à se crier dessus. J'ai si peur de tout gâcher entre nous que j'accumule les erreurs. La vérité, c'est que je n'ose pas lui poser la question...

-Laquelle ?

-Son père. Est-ce qu'elle pourra un jour me pardonner ? Est-ce qu'il y aura toujours son fantôme entre nous ? Je ne peux pas lui demander ça...

-Il le faut au contraire, intervient Baze. Si vous ne pouvez pas parler de choses aussi grave, vous ne pouvez pas former un couple solide. 

-Je ne veux pas la faire fuir ou la blesser. Mais connaissant Jyn, elle sera à l'autre bout de la galaxie avant que j'ai eu le temps de finir ma première phrase. 

-Crois-moi, ajoute Chirrut, quand on est en couple, un problème aussi gros fini toujours par ressurgir. Mieux vaut crever définitivement l'accès. 

-Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais ce n'est pas vraiment votre domaine de compétence à tous les deux, non ?

Cette fois, s'en est trop pour Baze. Il laisse tomber au sol les morceaux de l'arme qu'il était en train de remonter et sort en lâchant une bordée de jurons jedhans. Cassian et Bodhi le suivent des yeux, estomaqués. 

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Chirrut ne sait plus s'il doit rire ou pleurer. Lui et Baze adorent être les confidents de la jeunesse et connaître tous les cancans. Il ne va pas pouvoir passer sa vie à côtoyer Cassian et Jyn ou Solo, Skywalker et la princesse Organa sans donner son avis à tout bout de champ parce qu'ils le croient incapable d'avoir eu un passé coquin. Il n'a pas subi toutes ces réprimandes et pénitences pour dévergondage pour passer pour un ascète dans ses vieux jours. Ces jeunes écervelés et aveugles ne vont pas leur ôter leurs petits plaisirs tout de même ! 

 

Deux jours passent et Rogue One se retrouve embourbée dans une des pires situations de sa courte existence qui en compte déjà beaucoup de passablement mauvaises. Le contact de la rébellion était un vendu à l'empire, ils se sont fait poursuivre et tirer dessus par des stormtroopers déterminés à ne pas les lâcher des yeux et ont dû se cacher dans les égouts plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir ressortir. 

L'équipe a finalement réussi à se réfugier dans une sorte d’hôpital secret utilisé par la résistance locale et qui manque de tout, ou presque. Pas de bacta, pas de bandages, rien pour opérer un blessé. Cassian est obligé de donner à Baze un cocktail de pilules suspectes et d'alcool pour l'abrutir suffisamment pour l'opérer. Il s'est trouvé trop près de l'explosion d'une grenade et son bras est transpercé de dizaines d'éclats de shrapnel. 

Quand finalement l'effet du dangereux mélange commence à se dissiper, Baze se sent étrangement... bien. 

-Je me sens bien, dit-il à Chirrut d'une voix pâteuse et trop forte. 

-Je n'en doute pas. 

Chirrut n'a pas l'air de le croire.

-Je me sens vraiment bien, insiste-t-il. Tu as de beaux yeux. Ils sont comme le ciel de Jedha en plein été. 

-C'est bon à savoir. 

Bodhi s'étrangle de l'autre côté de lui. Baze n'en a cure ; il ne veut pas quitter des yeux Chirrut. Il lui prend la main. 

-Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu était beau ? Au moins aussi beau que le soleil de Jedha, et aussi aveuglant. 

-A quel soleil devrais-je te comparer alors puisque c'est moi qui ait été aveuglé ?

-On a trop forcé sur le dosage, gémit Jyn. Je ne vais plus jamais oser le regarder en face. 

Baze l'ignore. Il est trop occupé à chercher à attraper le visage de Chirrut sans lâcher sa main.

-Tu te rappelles la fois où la mère supérieure nous as surpris dans la salle des prières ? Tu avais fait exprès qu'elle nous surprenne pour qu'elle accepte de nous laisser nous marier. 

-Je me rappelles. 

-Tu étais allongé nu sur la table des offrandes. 

-J'avais oublié ce détail, reconnaît Chirrut tout en ignorant délibérément le hoquet de stupéfaction de Cassian derrière lui. 

Baze soupire avec nostalgie et ferme les yeux. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour se mettre à ronfler doucement, laissant Chirrut gérer seul l'effarement de leurs amis. Baze a peut être eu autant de subtilité que Dark Vador dans une base rebelle, mais le message est passé au moins. Peut-être que ces jeunes têtes brûlées écouteront leurs conseils maintenant. Quand à les suivre...

Non, c'est sans doute trop demander. 

 


End file.
